


Treasured and Stolen

by donutsweeper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Mystery Character(s), Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments such as these are infrequent, but treasured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasured and Stolen

It's a stolen moment, safe from prying eyes and inquisitive ears.

The hand on his member is calloused, strong and sure but surprisingly gentle. There is no hesitation- their clothes moved just enough to get the job done, but not too much- all evidence easily hidden if they are interrupted.

When the time is imminent, the hand is replaced with a warm, inviting mouth. He comes with a sigh, spilling without worry of suspicious stains or unexplainable wet spots. He's barely retucked before there is a knock at the door.

"Sire?"

Looking up at him Arthur croaks, "Coming," and smiles.


End file.
